Ash & MaryLynette
by crazybubble03
Summary: Ash is back!Haven't completely figured out the plot yet,have to see where it takes me!sorry,I suck at summaries:P Just read please!Rated T just in case
1. Chapter 1

It was dark outside. Almost 11 but Mary-Lynette was still awake. Her dad and Claudine had gone to New York for the week because Claudine apparently needed a whole new wardrobe so she Mary-Lynette's father had been, albeit reluctantly, dragged with her. Mark and Jade were downstairs watching a movie and Mary-Lynette was in her room sitting in the center of her bed, staring at the clock. Normally, she would be outside with her telescope on her favorite hill staring at the stars. Tonight was special however. Tonight was the one year mark that her soulmate had left. Being the stupid girl that she was, she had sent him off to redeem himself. She thought he was perfect. She knew she would love him even if he hadn't done anything to make up for all the horrible things that he had done in the past. Sure it bothered her but she would have gotten over it. He was her soulmate after all. The real reason she had sent him away was for all the people he'd hurt and killed. Those people's families who would never see their loved ones again. They deserved it.  
Mary-Lynette was grateful though. Grateful that they had found each other when they had. If they hadn't, Ash would probably still be out killing innocent people instead of making up for it. She was proud of herself for lasting this long. She felt guilty though. He had written her hundreds of letters and she hadn't so much as called him. She knew that if she had, she would have begged him to come back and he would've. Of that she was certain.  
Today though. Today she was going to see him. Finally. She had waited so long. A whole year! She was finally going to be with him again. She was finally going to fall under the spell of his ever-changing eyes, feel his ashy-blond hair and feelhis arms around her. She glanced back at the clock that looked like a moon mounted on her wall. 11:42pm. Ugh! 18 more minutes! Mary Lynette sighed. If she could wait a year, she could wait 18 measly minutes. So she pulled out one of the first letters Ash had written to her.

_My dearest Mary-Lynette,_  
_You have no idea how much I miss you. It physically hurts. Rowan explained to me why you haven't written and I understand. I want you to know that I've apologized to James and Poppy. I've also told everyone here at Circle Daybreak about you. So much so that they all run away when they hear me mention your name! No just kidding! But seriously, I think some of them are avoiding me now. They all wanna meet you though. The one woman who could change Ash Redfern so completely. You should be proud._  
_I do get extremely lonely, when I see all of the others with their soulmates. It feels like part of me is missing. Like my heart has been ripped out of my chest. I probably don't have to explain the feeling to you. I can feel your pain through the silver cord, even when you try to hide it from me. Nice try though. I wish I was there for you. But I know that I have to make up for all that I've done before I can be worthy of your love. I promise you that by midnight on the 23__rd__ of August, I'll be there with you. Nothing will stop me. And we can be together after that._  
_All the love that I am capable of,_  
_Ash_

A silent tear slid down Mary-Lynette's cheek as she thought of all the pain that she'd put him through this past year. He was right, she did feel the same, it hurt like hell to be away from him but still, she knew she had made the right choice. And now, the pain was almost over. She looked at the clock once more, preparing herself. 15 more seconds to go. She held her breath.  
3  
2  
1  
As the grandfather clock chimed midnight, she let out a breath and pulled on the silver cord for all she was worth. She gasped and then giggled as her soulmate flew through the open window and hit the edge of her bed. Luckily, it was made of iron and not wood. Mary-Lynette pounced.

"Ash!" she squealed as she landed on his back and wrapped her arms around his neck. He stood up swiftly plucking her from his back with ease and pulling her around to his front. She gazed at him adoringly as he grinned at her, his eyes a bright blue that matched hers, his love for her plain on his face.

"I've missed you Mare" he said softly.

She grabbed his face and kissed him so passionately that the connection of their minds happened almost instantly. She gasped mentally, marvelling once again at the ever changing colors of his mind. She pulled away, about to tell him how much she had missed him when the door flew open.

**A/N For anyone who reads this thank you! If you reviewed that would be awesome.I already have the next chapter ready and I will put it up once I have 3 reviews!I accept critisism and I would love to know what you think!**

**thanks:)**

**-crazybubble03**


	2. Chapter 2

"Jeez!Get a room!" Mark said as him and Jade barged into the bedroom.

Ash smiled. "Well, you're kinda in it." Jade raced up and flung herself on her brother in a huge bear hug and Mark and Mary-Lynette glanced knowingly at each other. The two lamia siblings would be at each others throats by tomorrow.

"I heard that!" Jade said as she looked between her boyfriend and bloodsister's innocent faces. Ash laughed and Mary-Lynette almost swooned at the sound. Jade pulled away from her older brother and went to stand beside Mark as Ash wrapped his arms around Mary-Lynette.

"Well, we just wanted to say hi and welcome back" Mark smiled.

"Its good to be home" Ash said as he looked down at his soulmate grinning as he saw her blush.

"We'll leave you two alone now!" Jade giggled as they walked out of the bedroom "Use protection!"

Ash rolled his eyes. "Now where were we?" he asked quietly as he gathered her in his arms and kissed her.

X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

That night, after Ash had gone home to see his other sisters Rowan and Kestrel, Mary-Lynette slept soundly and without even an inkling of a dream. When she woke up the next morning, she felt happy and fresh, two things she hadn't really felt in the past year. She got up and put on a pair of light-washed denim shorts, a pale green tank-top and her beat up grey converses. She ran a brush through her dark curls and went downstairs to have breakfast.

She was sitting at the table with her bowl of cereal thinking about how school was starting in a few weeks when Mark came trudging through the kitchen. His hair was tousled and was sticking up in every direction and he yawned and squinted at the bright sunlight coming in through the kitchen windows. He was still in his pajamas, a pair of red and black plaid pajama pants Claudine had gotten him for Christmas. They were too long and dragged on the floor as he stretched before grabbing a bowl and spoon and sitting down to eat. He was pouring milk into his cereal as Mary-Lynette smiled at him,

"Good morning sunshine!"

He grunted in reply and muttered something to himself, Mary-Lynette only catching the end which was "Ungodly hour of the morning".Mark was definitely _not_ a morning person. Mary-Lynette looked at the kitchen clock, it was 8:45am.

"You better get used to waking up early." she said. "School's starting in two weeks!"

Mark groaned and Mary-Lynette marvelled at the thought that she was going to be a senior. One more year and then she was finished with high school and off to college! She then wondered where Ash would be during this time. With her, hopefully. She shook her head, not wanting to think about it. They'd talk later.

"So what are you gonna be doing today?" She asked her brother, knowing his plans would involve his girlfriend. The two were inseperable.

"Well, Jade and I are gonna go get school supplies and stuff and she needs to get some more cat food for Tiggy so we're gonna drive into the city with Kestrel. You and Ash can come if you want."

Mary-Lynette's eyes widened in shock for two , Mark was going shopping and he wasn't whining or even so much as complaining about it! Although, Jade was going, so maybe it wasn't really that surprising. And two, Kestrel was going with them! That really was a mystery! She always got annoyed with Mark and Jade because they were always so caught up in each other that they didn't really pay much attention to anything or anyone else when they were together. She also wasn't too fond of the Soulmate Principle. The idea that everybody has a perfect mate. The person that completes them. The one who they'll never feel whole without. They could be complete opposites, different ages, they could hate each other, one could be good, one evil, hell they could even be different species!Like Mary-Lynette and Ash for example, but it didn't matter because they were perfect for each other. Mary-Lynette thought that Kestrel didn't like the theory because she didn't completely understand it. It's hard to go along with something when you don't understand it, she reasoned. Mary-Lynette laughed at the thought of Kestrel shopping with Mark and Jade.

"No thanks, I think we'll pass. I don't really need much for school anyways. I did most of my shopping with Rowan last week remember? I can get whatever else I need at the general store."

Mark nodded and went to put his bowl in the dishwasher. Mary-Lynette did the same and then turned to her brother,

"Well, I'm gonna go see Ash so just call if you need me."

"Ok, Jade and Kestrel should be here soon anyways. I think we'll be back kinda late so I'll probably get something to eat before I come home and Jade and Kestrel were going hunting this morning so don't worry about cooking or anything like that. Have a good time with Ash!"

Mary-Lynette grinned and hugged her brother then grabbed her cell phone and car keys and stepped outside into the relentless sunlight and the sweltering heat.

Her father and Claudine had been saving some money on the side for Mary-Lynette, knowing that her car's life was slowly coming to an end. So, they had gotten her a new one when her birthday had rolled around which, luckily, was in September, so she hadn't had to wait that long. This one was an old but lightly used, dusty grey 4WD Station Wagon. It was roughly the same size as her old car and much more reliable.

Mary-Lynette drove over to old Mrs. Burdock's farm wondering what was going to happen this year now that Ash was back. She laughed as she thought of Ash Redfern at Briar Creek High School. Yeah right! Half of her friends didn't believe she had a boyfriend. The other half didn't even believe he existed! Bunny was the only one who had met' and shamelessly flirted with, Ash last summer when the three vampire sisters had run away from home and their brother had come after them. They then, along with Mark and Mary-Lynette, had had to solve the murder of their great aunt, also a vampire, which had ended with the death of Mary-Lynette's friend Jeremy Lovett and Ash leaving for a year.

Mary-Lynette shook her head. She didn't want to think about that. It was too depressing. She still had nightmares about the night that she had killed Jeremy. She regretted it, but she had done what she'd had to do. He had been about to kill her and Ash both. She couldn't let the happen. So she killed him. She regretted that she had been the one to kill him but she couldn't bring herself to regret his death. She had killed him to protect her soulmate. She sighed. She was dissapointed in herself for thinking about him, about last summer. She pushed it all out of her mind. She was going to see Ash! Her heart beat faster as she thought of her lamie boyfriend. She cut the engine and jumped out of the car.

She walked inside and, not seeing any of the girls, Mark had said that they were going hunting this morning, made her way up to Ash's bedroom. She went as quietly as she could, guessing that he was still asleep. She was right. She smiled when she saw him sprawled out on the double bed, fast asleep. He looked so innocent and vulnerable when he was sleeping. She walked over and sat on the floor and watched him as he slept.

"Mary-Lynette?"

She looked up to see Rowan standing in the doorway.

"Can I talk to you for a minute?"

She nodded and stood up kissing Ash softly on the forehead before leaving the room. She followed Rowan down the stairs and into the living room. Rowan sat on the couch and Mary-Lynette sat across from her in the big recliner, pulling her legs underneath her.

"So what do you wanna talk about?" She asked, curious.

"Oh, I was just wondering if you could help me register Ash at school." Rowan said, smiling slightly.

"He's staying? He's gonna come to school xith us?" Mary-Lyette screeched, overjoyed.

"Well where else would I go?" Ash asked from behind her, picking her up and sliding himself underneath her so that she was sitting in his lap. She buried her face in his neck and he pulled her closer, kissing her on the forehead. Rowan cleared her throat politely and Mary-Lynette turned to her blood sister, blushing furiously. Ash laughed at his sister.

"You know Rowan, you really should go out more. There's a couple of guys from Circle Daybreak that you might be interested in. I can give you their numbers if you want!"

Rowan rolled her eyes. "Yeah, right. Cuz I need a boyfriend. You're just trying to get rid of me. And I'll go as soon as Mare answers my question!"

Mary-Lynette smliled. "Of course I'll help you!"

"Good, because we both know how useful Ash will be." She said glancing pointedly at her brother. Ash smiled innocently back at her.

"Oh, and you should try your offer on Kestrel, she might be willing to take a few numbers." She said, winking at Mary-Lynette before going back upstairs. Mary-Lynette laughed. Almost every guy at their high school, other than Mark of course, was in love with Kestrel. The only ones who weren't were gey and even they admired her beauty. On the first day of school, seven guys asked her out. Homecoming was even worse! She had gotten twenty-seven invitations! Unfortunately though, their invitations had been replied with threats. They knew better now.

When Ash started school everything would be so much better! She could be with him all the time. All ofher friends would be insanely jealous. She didn't really talk or hang out with them anymore though. She mostly hung out with Rowan and Kestrel and occasionally Mark and Jade, on a good day.


	3. Chapter 3

**Before I get started, I just want to apologize for not updating in 4 months! I'm horrible. I know. I'm so sorry! But my laptop crashed and it's still not working. I was also away for most of the summer. Anyways, I'm sacrificing my patience for you guys by typing and uploading this on the main computer which is the slowest thing on earth. It's practically prehistoric. But I wanted to put this up really badly! I've re-written this so many times and I just couldn't get it right so hopefully, I did this time. I'm still not sure if I like it but we'll see! Hopefully you guys like it! Now, onto the story!**

Ash interrupted my thoughts with,

"Wanna watch T.V or something? I'm feeling somewhat lazy today and I don't really want to do anything that involves physical exertion today."

Mary-Lynette smiled, "Ok, but don't you have to hunt at some point?"

"Later." He replied, opening the cabinet that held all of the Redfern sisters' DVD's. He frowned at the shelf full of romantic comedies and moved down to the shelf that had all of their favorite T.V series. He picked one up and walked back over to the couch holding it up.

"Supernatural?" she asked.

"They're holding weapons on the front and it's the only thing that looks even remotely decent in that cabinet of horrors." He said, pointing to the DVD cabinet and shuddering. "Why? Do you want to watch something else?"

"No, it's fine. I love that show."

"Good. Looks like today will be a Supernatural marathon! We have season 2 and 3 as well." He said winking at her.

x-x-x-x

It was around 11:00pm when there was a soft knock on the front door. Mary-Lynette paused the episode they had been watching and Ash got up to go answer the door. Mary-Lynette could hear voices and then footsteps as Ash led a couple that she had never seen before into the living room. It was a boy and girl who looked to be around her and Ash's age, although, she thought, if they were vampires, she was probably wrong. They could be a lot older than 18. The girl was stunning. She had long black hair that reached to the middle of her back and curled slightly. She had pale skin and dark brown eyes. Everything about her was perfect. She was wearing dark wash skinny jeans, a plain black v-neck t-shirt, a black leather jacket and black knee-high stiletto boots. Yet even with the 4-inch heels, she was still a good 6 inches shorter than her partner. He was tall with an athletic build, lean with a lot of muscle visible beneath his black long sleeve shirt. The two of them matched-clothes wise-minus the leather jacket and boots. He was classically handsome with tousled blond hair and emerald colored eyes. They looked like actors that should be in a spy movie.

Mary-Lynette looked at Ash with what she knew was a question in her eyes. He smiled at her.

"Mare, this is my cousin Blaise," he said, gesturing towards the girl, "And her soulmate Phil." Phil smiled at her warmly and stuck out his hand for her to shake. She knew automatically that he wasn't a vampire. Mary-Lynette shook his hand and smiled back at him. Then she turned to the girl, Blaise, and smiled shyly at her, receiving a sweet smile in return.

"It's so great to finally meet you!" Phil said, "Ash talked about you _all _the time! My visits to headquarters were limited but even I knew practically your whole life story!" Mary-Lynette laughed and Blaise nodded.

"Ugh, you have no idea how _annoying_ he was! Even Thierry and Hannah were getting sick of his sulking! I'm glad you two worked it out though. Being around your boyfriend here might become slightly more bearable."

Ash pulled Mary-Lynette into his side, "Doubtful." He replied, grinning mischievously. Blaise rolled her eyes and Phil chuckled. Ash turned back to Mary-Lynette,

"Phil and Blaise are going to be staying here for awhile to work on some of the Circle Daybreak stuff with me; they'll also be starting school with us next week!"

"Fine, but nobody else!" she said firmly. "People will start to get suspicious! We hardly ever get new kids!" Ash nodded.

"We also have a load of Ash's crap that he left behind." Blaise said, staring at her cousin pointedly. "Oh and where are your sisters? I haven't seen them since Grandma took Thea and me to the island which was like forever ago!"

"Yeah, I remember. Jade is out with Mark somewhere and Rowan and Kestrel are out hunting. They should all be back soon though." Ash stated.

x-x-x-x

Jade and Mark were the first ones back. Jade squealed and practically knocked Blaise over as soon as she saw her. Mark just stood in the doorway looking confused.

"Mark, this is our cousin Blaise and her soulmate, Phil." Ash explained.

"Witches." Jade clarified. Mark nodded and shook hands with Phil. Jade and Blaise were catching up, Phil and Mark were talking about football and Ash and Mary-Lynette were in the kitchen making sandwiches when Rowan and Kestrel got back. By that time it was almost midnight, Mary-Lynette noted as she glanced at the clock. Kestrel and Rowan hugged their cousin and politely greeted Phil. By the time everybody finally sat down in the living room, it was 12:30am.

"So where's Thea? You two used to be inseparable. Like Maya and Hellewise!" Rowan laughed.

"Well, everybody believes that Thea drank from the cup of Lithe to be with her soulmate, Eric. So she can't be seen near any Nightworlders, otherwise people would be suspicious." She explained, "The only ones who know that I switched it are Aradia and all of the people at headquarters. Even Grandma didn't know." She added with a sigh.

Kestrel gasped, "We heard! I can't believe a shapeshifter would attack her like that! She's the Crone! She was one of the most important people in Circle Twilight! And I thought that the shapeshifters were on our side after we united with the House of Drache."

"Most of them are." Blaise nodded. "But there are still many of them who work for Circle Midnight. They believe that after summoning a dragon, their side has more power."

"They summoned a _dragon_?" Jade squealed. Blaise nodded solemnly.

"I thought they were smart enough not to even think of looking for the spell to summon a dragon. Don't they know how dangerous dragons are? They were put to sleep for a reason!" Rowan said, worriedly.

"Great. Just fan freakin' tastic! How are we supposed to compete with a dragon?" Kestrel said as she began pacing behind the couch.

"Well, Iliana, one of the Wild Powers and Raksha Keller killed it, and we haven't had any reports of others, but now that they know how to summon one, you can bet that they're going to summon others. And who knows which ones it'll be."

Mary-Lynette made a note to herself to ask Ash about all of this later.

"What about the Wild Powers?" Rowan asked them.

"Well, we've found three." Phil began. " '_One from the land of kings long forgotten_' is Delos Redfern, Prince of the Dark Kingdom. '_One from the hearth which still holds a spark_' is Iliana Harman, the Witch Child. '_One from the day world where two eyes are watching_' is Jezebel Redfern, who's actually a hybrid. Half human, half vampire. And the last prophecy, '_One_ _from the twilight to be one with the dark_'. Blaise and I were talking about it on the way here. Thierry thinks it might be a Circle Twilight witch who might be changed sometime soon, seeing as darkness usually means vampires." he explained. "It would make everybody's job a lot easier if he or she is a Twilight witch because then it wouldn't take too much convincing to join our side. We're guessing that they don't know about the Night World though because otherwise they would have come forward. So now it's the race to find the final Wild Power because '_Four less one and darkness triumphs_'. The only thing we have to go on is '_Born in the year of the blind Maiden's vision_' which means that they're 17. So we're looking for a teenager that could be absolutely anywhere, before Circle Midnight finds them first." He finished.

"Luckily though, we have a head start. Now that Hunter and Lily Redfern are gone, they have no one to lead them. The other side is in complete chaos." Blaise said.

Everybody was quiet as the gravity of the whole situation sunk in.

"That's why you're here then?" Mark asked, "To look for the last Wild Power."

Phil and Blaise nodded. Ash yawned loudly, standing up and stretching.

"Well I don't know about you guys, but I'm tired, so I'm going to bed" he announced as Mary-Lynette stood up to follow him.

"Night everybody." She said, waving before following her soulmate upstairs to their room. She went into the bathroom, put on a pair of pajama pants and a tank top, brushed her teeth and went back out to find Ash waiting for her on the bed wearing only a pair of sweatpants. She smiled at him as she crawled underneath the covers and curled up into his side, his arm around her. He kissed her lightly on the forehead and whispered,

"I love you Mare."

She smiled again, her eyes closed and thought back,

"I love you too."

Before they both fell into a deep slumber.

**Soooo . . .? What did you guys think? I'm not sure about it just yet but I hope you guys liked it! I worked hard on it**** Also, you guys have to check out my cousin's fanfiction! It's called Hex and her username is LittleWitch2010 .It's a Harry Potter/Twilight crossover. I don't usually like those but hers is amazing! And I'm not just saying that cuz she's my cousin. I would never lie to you guys! Unlike Rihanna, I don't love the way you lie ;) lol sorry, I had to put that in there. I'm such a nerd! Anyways, please review and tell me what you thought of this chapter! Suggestions would be awesome as well! And check out Hex! I'm rambling now so I'm gonna go but hope you guys liked this chapter!**

**~crazybubble03**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ohmygosh! It's me! And I'm updating! Gasp! I know after reading yesterday's update you guys were probably like, "Great, she updated. Now we get to wait another 4 months for her to update again." But, dear readers, you are mistaken! I usually update when I'm not busy and nobody's on the computer so it just so happens that my familia are out and I have some peace and quiet to update for you guys! Yay! Now, I don't think this chapter's going to be anything too intense and dramatic but I hope you guys like it all the same! Now, on with the story!**

The first day of school was finally here. Mary-Lynette groaned as Mark came into her room to get her up. She could smell the breakfast Claudine was making downstairs for them. Her dad and step mom had gotten back from their vacation two days before just in time for the beginning of the school year. Mary-Lynette took a quick shower and blow dried her mass of brown curls before moving onto her closet to decide on what to wear. She settled for a pair of light wash skinny jeans and a white t-shirt that had lace all down the back. She slipped on a pair of plain white ballet flats, brushed her teeth and then went downstairs to have breakfast.

She found Mark and her father already having breakfast and Claudine at the stove making scrambled eggs for her dad who was also reading the newspaper.

"Morning dad." She said kissing her dad on the forehead and ruffling her younger brother's hair, much to his displeasure. She sat down at the table and wolfed down a bowl of Frosted Flakes and a glass of orange juice before grabbing her cell phone, school bag and keys and heading out the door.

"C'mon Mark! We're gonna be late!" she called to her brother who then came racing out behind her.

"Bye kids, have a good day!" her father called before the two of them drove away.

The parking lot was almost full when they pulled in and Mary-Lynette saw that the others were already there. Everybody stared at her and her brother as they walked up to Ash, Jade, Kestrel, Phil and Blaise. Ash smiled at her and gave her a light sweet kiss before the bell rang. Phil, Ash and Blaise all went to the main office to pick up their schedules while Mark, Mary-Lynette, Kestrel and Jade headed off to class. As Mary-Lynette walked into first period Biology, she stopped and looked around at everybody talking and catching up. She sighed. Today was her last, first day of high school. She was glad to be going. These last four years had passed by sluggishly. Especially last year. She was glad Ash was back now. Just as she thought that, the teacher came bustling into the room and everybody took a seat. Mary-Lynette sat all the way in the back and zoned out as the teacher started the attendance. She looked up however when the door to the classroom opened and Blaise strutted in. Blaise smiled at her and Mary-Lynette immediately felt better. At least she'd have somebody to talk to in this class.

Blaise gave the teacher a slip to sign and went to sit at Mary-Lynette's biology teacher.

"Hey!" she smiled.

Mary-Lynette grinned, "How's your schedule?"

Blaise rolled her eyes, "I have Algebra next if that tells you anything."

Mary-Lynette laughed and they both became silent as the teacher started the lesson. Throughout the whole class, pretty much every guy in the class stared at Blaise. Mary-Lynette sighed and shook her head. Boys. They had shorter attention span than flies and they had absolutely no manners. Didn't anybody ever tell them that it's rude to stare? I mean sure Blaise was gorgeous but it was still rude. Blaise for her part ignored them all and the two of them talked quietly through most of the class.

The rest of Mary-Lynette's morning classes were ok, she had Spanish with Phil and U.S History with Kestrel and everybody had lunch together. As soon as the bell signaling lunch rang, Mary-Lynette raced out of the classroom and to lunch where she met Ash. She smiled when she saw him and he grabbed her in a bear hug before going over to the table where Phil, Mark and Jade were already sitting. Kestrel and Blaise came soon after and for the rest of the lunch period, their table was the object of many stares. The rest of the day went by rather uneventfully. Mary-Lynette had a few classes with Ash and the others as well. She breathed a sigh of relief as the final bell rang and she began packing up her stuff.

'_One day down, only 9 more months to_ go' she thought, before walking out to her car.

**Ok, so I know this wasn't much but it's just kind of a filler chapter. I hope you guys liked it! Also, I think because I updated again, I should get more reviews (hint, hint). Just saying! Suggestions would be great as well! And to my reviewers who reviewed the last chapter. . .**

**Kim: Thanks for your suggestion! I'm thinking about how I'm going to work them in later ;)**

**Danielle-redfern: Thanks! I hope you're proud of me and my recently improved updating skills!**

**Nightgirl25: Why thank you! And thank you for reviewing as well!**

**Starr1095: That's actually a really good idea! I think I might work that in there and make them think that she is, but she's really not . . . hmm . . . *wheels in head begin to turn***

**So thank you to everybody who reviewed last time and please review this chapter! It means sooo much to me to know what you guys think! I don't know when I'm going to update again but hopefully it'll be soon! Thanks loads!**

**~crazybubble03**


	5. Chapter 5

Dear whoever reads this story,

I know you guys wanted an update but honestly I have a slight case of writer's block. I also feel like not that many people are reading my story. So, I wanted some of your guys' ideas. I wanna write something that you guys wanna read so suggestions would be great. I'm thinking of Kestrel maybe finding her soulmate? Or maybe Rowan. I'm not sure. I don't really wanna bring too many Night Worlders into the story because it might get slightly crowded if that makes any sense. But I don't wanna keep writing filler chapters. Unless you guys want those! Cuz I can just have the next few chapters full of random fluff and not anything major happening. I just don't know what you guys wanna read. So please let me know in the form of a review or you can pm me if you want! The faster you guys let me know, the faster I can update. Sorry about this!

~crazybubble03


	6. Chapter 6

_Hey everybody!I'm sooo sorry I haven't updated in like forever!I was doing so well and then. . .WRITER'S BLOCK!duh duh duh!SO I'm extremely sorry about that. Also I've been under a lot of stress lately because it's exams this year so my schedule is packed with homework and the fact that I don't get out of school until 5pm every day makes it difficult for me to update regularly but I'm doing the best I can!So yea, this chapter was kinda difficult to write because I wanted something to happen and I didn't want it to be just another filler chapter cuz then I might as well just turn it into a bunch of fluffs. But I wanted some action!No,scratch that. No action, just surprises ;) So I hope you guys like this chapter! Also, just real quick, the song is called Iris by the Goo Goo Dolls although I'm sure most of you knew that;) and I'm sorry if I got any of the lyrics wrong! I was writing them from memory so I'm not sure how I did but I hope you guys like this chapter!_

_Also!_

_italics=flashbacks_

_**italics/bold=song**_

After a few weeks back at school, the novelty of three new kids kinda wore off. Homecoming was coming up as well and for the first time, Mary-Lynette was excited. Normally she just hung out on her hill watching the stars like every other weekend but this year she was going with Ash. It was Saturday and her, Kestrel, Blaise and Jade were going dress shopping. Mary-Lynette and Jade had already picked out their dresses. Jade's was an iridescent gold color that accented her white blonde hair perfectly and made her eyes stand out against her pale skin. It wrapped around her like a Grecian toga and reached just above her her knees and hung off of one shoulder. Mary-Lynette's was a coal black color that faded to a pretty gray at the waist and back again at the edge which reached just above her knee and was strapless with black sequined flowers all up the left side. Naturally, every dress Blaise and Kestrel tried on looked stunning but they were still on the hunt for "the perfect one". Blaise had decided that she wanted to stand out and wanted her dress to be a fire engine red color and Kestrel still hadn't decided on hers yet. Blaise was in the dressing rooms with Jade and five different dresses while Mary-Lynette was helping Kestrel look for one. Kestrel pulled one of the racks and turned to Mary-Lynette, holding the dress up against her and making a face. It was a lilac color with a thin veil around the skirt which poofed out in a tutu. Mary-Lynette laughed and shook her head. They were in an antique store in the middle of town and the store had really gorgeous dresses but Kestrel couldn't seem to find anything that fit her idea of the perfect dress. Until Mary-Lynette pulled one off the rack for her to try on.

Kestrel strutted out of the dressing room and gave a little twirl before smirking at the awed looks on her friend, sister and cousin's faces. She had finally found the perfect dress. It was a chocolate brown color that made her hair look even more gold than usual. It was a strapless dress that clung to her figure and went to about mid-thigh. It was gorgeous. The male sales-man who was working at the store looked to be maybe Rowan's age had been eying Kestrel ever since they walked into the store but as soon as he saw her in the dress Mary-Lynette thought he was going to pass out on the spot.

Blaise's dress was, as she had wanted, a fire engine red. It was a strapless, floor length dress that had a slit going all the way up to her mid-thigh and was a v-neck which cut dangerously low but she rocked it with ease. The night of the dance, all four girls looked like they should be gracing the airbrushed pages of a magazine and not just going to a small town, high school homecoming dance.

Mary-Lynnette stepped through the gymnasium doors with a smile on her face and Ash on her arm. The corsage he had gotten her was, no surprise, a black iris. But it was the most beautiful flower she had ever seen. They made their way around the gym, getting drinks and talking to some people that they knew before Ash pulled her onto the dance floor just as the song Iris by the Goo Goo Dolls came on.

He grabbed her hand and wrapped his arm around her waist as she placed her left hand on his shoulder and laughed. He smiled down at her and pulled her closer.

_**And I'd give up forever to touch you,**_

_**Cuz I know that you feel me somehow.**_

_**You're the closest to heaven that I'll ever be ,**_

_**And I don't wanna go home right now.**_

_**And all I can taste is this moment,**_

_**And all I can breath is your life.**_

_**Sooner or later it's over,**_

_**I just don't wanna miss you tonight**._

She leaned her head on his chest and sighed happily as they swayed together as one on the dance floor.

_**And I don't want the world to see me,**_

_**Cuz I don't think that they'd understand.**_

_**When everything's made to be broken,**_

_**I just want you to know who I am.**_

She began to think of the time they had first met and she laughed as the memory came flooding back to her.

_ "Mary-Lynette, this is Ash. He's here to visit with his aunt and his sisters," Claudine said. "Ash, this is Mary-Lynette. The one who's such good friends with your aunt."_

_ Ash got up, all in one lovely, lazy motion. Just like a cat, including the stretch in the middle. "Hi."_

_ He offered a hand. Mary-Lynette touched it with her fingers damp and cold from the Coke can, glanced up at his face, and said "Hi."_

_ Except that it didn't happen that way._

_ It happened like this: Mary-Lynette had her eyes on the carpet as she came in, which gave her a good view of his Nike tennis shoes and the ripped knees of his jeans. When he stood up she looked at his T-shirt, which had an obscure design-a black flower on a white background. Probably the emblem of some rock group. And then when his hand entered her field of vision, she reached for it automatically, muttering a greeting and looking up at his face just as she touched it. And-_

_ This was the part that was hard to describe._

_ Contact._

_ Something happened._

_ Hey, don't I know you?_

_ She didn't. That was the thing. She didn't know him- but she felt that she should. She also felt as if somebody had reached inside her and touched her spine with a live electric wire. It was extremely non-enjoyable. The room turned vaguely pink. Her throat swelled and she could feel her heart beating there. Also not-enjoyable. But somehow when you put it all together, it made a kind of trembly dizziness like. . ._

_ Like what she felt when she looked at the Lagoon Nebula. Or imagined galaxies gathered into clusters and superclusters, bigger and bigger, until size lost any meaning and she felt herself falling._

_ She was falling now. She couldn't see anything except his eyes. And those eyes were strange, prismlike, changing color like a star seen through heavy atmosphere. Now blue, now gold, now violet._

Now, as she looked up into those beautiful eyes, they were a clear emerald green and they looked at her filled with love and adoration that almost brought her to tears.

_**And you can't fight the tears that ain't comin.**_

_**All the moments of truth in your life.**_

_**When everything feels like the movies,**_

_**Yeah, you bleed just to know you're alive!**_

She continued to gaze up at him and he smiled at her before leaning down and kissing her. It was slow and sweet and full of love and as he pulled away she remembered their first kiss.

_ "Well." Ash whacked at something with his yew branch. He spoke as if he half expected to be ignored. "Well about that. . .I think I could possibly change your mind."_

_ "About what?"_

_ "Being incompatible. I think we could be sort of fairly compatible if. . ."_

_ "If?" Mary-Lynette said as the silence dragged on._

_ "Well, if you could bring yourself to kiss me."_

_ "Kiss you?"_

_ "Yeah, I know it's a radical concept. I was pretty sure you wouldn't go for it." He whacked at another tree. "Of course humans have been doing it for thousands of years."_

_ Watching him sideways, Mary-Lynette said, "Would you kiss a three-hundred-pound gorilla?"_

_ He blinked twice. "Oh, thank you."_

_ "I didn't mean you looked like one."_

_ "Don't tell me, let me guess. I smell like one?"_

_ Mary-Lynette bit her lip on a grim smile. "I mean you're that much stronger than I am. Would you kiss a female gorilla that could crush you with one squeeze? When you couldn't do anything about it?"_

_ He glanced at her sideways. "Well you're not exactly in that position, are you?"_

_ Mary-Lynette said, "Aren't I? It looks to me as if I'd have to become a vampire just to deal with you on an equal level."_

_ Ash said, "Here."_

_ He was offering her the yew branch. Mary-Lynette stared at him._

_ "You want to give me your stick."_

_ "It's not a stick, it's the way to deal with me on an equal level." He put one end of the branch against his throat, and Mary-Lynette saw that it was sharp. She reached out to take the other end and found the stick was surprisingly hard and heavy._

_ Ash was looking straight at her. It was too dark to see what color his eyes were, but his expression was unexpectedly sober._

_ "One good push would do it," he said. "First here and then in the heart. You could eliminate the problem of me from your life."_

_ Mary-Lynette pushed, but gently. He took a step back. And another. She backed him up against a tree, holding the stick to his neck like a sword._

_ "I actually meant only if you were really serious," Ash said as he came up short against the cedar's bare trunk. But he didn't make a move to defend himself. "And the truth is that you don't even need a spear like that. A pencil in the right place would do it."_

_ Mary-Lynette narrowed her eyes at him, swirling the yew stick over his body like a fencer getting the range._

_ Then she removed it. She dropped it to the ground._

_ "You really have changed," she said._

_ Ash said simply, "I've changed so much in the last few days that I don't even recognize myself in the mirror."_

_ "And you didn't kill your aunt."_

_ "You're just now figuring that out?"_

_ "No. But I always wondered just a bit. All right, I'll kiss you."_

_ It was a little awkward, lining up to get the position right. Mary-Lynette had never kissed a boy before. But once she started she found it was simple._

_ And. . .now she saw what the electric feeling of being soulmates was for. All the sensations she'd felt when touching his hand, only intensified. And not unpleasant. It was only unpleasant if you were afraid of it._

_**And I don't want the world to see me,**_

_**Cuz I don't think that they'd understand.**_

_**When everything's made to be broken,**_

_**I just want you to know who I am.**_

She pulled herself out of her memories and looked around at everybody else. Phil and Blaise were dancing near them and Mark and Jade were sitting at a round table on the right side of the gym with a bunch of other sophmores. But where was Kestrel?

_**And I don't want the world to see me**_

_**Cuz I don't think that they'd understand**_

_**When everything's made to be broken**_

_**I just want you to know who I am**_

She scanned the whole gym and then looked back to Ash with a question in her eyes.

"Where's Kestrel?" she asked him quietly. He frowned and looked around, then closed his eyes, listening for his sister.

_**And I don't want the world to see me**_

_**Cuz I don't think that they'd understand**_

_**When everything's made to be broken**_

_**I just want you to know who I am**_

He opened his eyes as the song ended and they had turned to a dark brown, filled with concern for his sister.

"I can hear her in the bathrooms." He said, still frowning.

"She's. . .I think. . ." he trailed off, looking confused towards the bathroom doors.

"Ash. What's wrong?" Mary-Lynette asked, pulling his face back to look at her.

"I think she's crying."

Mary-Lynette sighed, kissing Ash on the cheek before rushing into the girls bathrooms, worried about her blood-sister. Kestrel _never_ cried. She barely showed any emotion other than anger or annoyance. Kestrel wasn't an emotional person, it must have been something big that made her cry. Mary-Lynette pushed through the crowd of teenagers, making her way towards the door and threw it open. She could hear Kestrel's sobs coming from one of the stalls and she quickly checked to make sure that there was nobody else in the room before quickly locking the door. She then walked over to the very last stall and opened the door. Kestrel was siting on the lid of the toilet with her head against the wall, tears running down her face. She turned towards Mary-Lynette and stood up.

"Kestrel, what's wrong?" Mary-Lynette asked quietly as Kestrel walked past her towards the mirror and started wiping away her tears with a tissue that she pulled out of her clutch.

"Nothing, I'm fine." she said quickly, continuing to wipe her tears away with the tissue. It was a lost cause however, because the tears kept falling. Mary-Lynette walked over and put her hand on Kestrel's shoulder.

"Kestrel, out of all the time that I've known you, I have never seen you cry. Even Ash, your brother, was in shock when he heard you crying. I'm not stupid so don't try and brush me off or push me away, tell me. What happened?" she asked sternly, staring Kestrel down in the mirror. Kestrel opened her mouth to say something, taking a breath when the door flew open and in walked Blaise. She stopped in the doorway, a look of shock breaking across her face as she quickly turned around and locked the door behind her.

"How did you get in? I locked the door!" Mary-Lynette asked her, confused and momentarily distracted from the current situation. Blaise smirked.

"Witch! Hello!" she said, putting her hand on her hip. "Now, what's up cousin? Why the tears?"

Mary-Lynette turned back to Kestrel and stared her down, urging her to begin speaking. Kestrel sniffed and then took a deep breath, blowing it out and turning back to Mary-Lynette and Blaise. She squared her shoulders and tucked her bangs behind her ears before speaking the words that left her cousin and her blood-sister in shock for a full two minutes.

"I found my soulmate."

_So yeah! I hoped you guys liked it and I'm working on the next chapter now! Suggestions would be awesome and I LOVE getting reviews from you guys as well (hint, hint). This is my longest chapter yet and I hope you guys like it!I'll try and update sooner! Thanks for reading!_

_~crazybubble03_


	7. Chapter 7

_Alright. So I know it's literally been like forever and I can't say sorry enough!I've been uber busy lately and I've had this written for quite some time but I didn't wanna put it up cuz I felt that it wasn't long enough which brings me to my next point. I think I'm gonna start making my chapters shorter and more frequent instead of long and making you guys wait for months to see what happens next cuz trust me, it annoys me just as much as you guys when I do that. So I think that's what I'll do from now on, it's just easier so I'm sorry if that disappoints you but yeah. I've started the next chapter so hopefully I'll finish it soon. We'll see how that goes. I do however plan on concentrating on it a lot more though, plus vacation starts next week so I'll have time!Woo! I also wanna thank everybody who reviewed the last chapter, I love you guys more than you will ever know and next chapter I'll probably put names up and all that good stuff but I'm not gonna do it now cuz I wanna keep working on the next chapter before I lose my steam. So yeah, I think I've pretty much covered everything so I hope you guys enjoy this chapter!_

The two girls stared at the young lamia, not fully comprehending what she had just said. It didn't take long though before their matching looks of confusion left and were replaced with looks of determination as they both stumbled over their words, asking questions. Kestrel put her hands up and the two teenagers were silenced.

"I know you're gonna ask but I'm not going to tell you." she said,

"Kestrel you're being ridiculous!" Blaise yelled up the stairs as Kestrel slammed her bedroom door. They had just gotten back from the dance and Kestrel hadn't spoken a word since her big revelation in the girls bathroom at the high school.

"Kestrel! At least give us a name! You don't have to tell us anything else! Just his name!" Mary-Lynette shouted up the stairs, looking to Rowan, who was sitting on the couch with a book in her lap, for help. Kestrel stormed out of her room, the door banging against the wall and everybody winced as she stood at the top of the stairs, still in her dress with a perfectly manicured hand on her hip.

"No. I won't give you his name because a name will tell you everything you want to know. It will tell you what he is and why this is such a huge, enormous, colossal problem! So you get nothing. I'm sorry but if I'm going to ignore him, which I will, so don't try to change my mind, then you can't know anything about him." And with that, she turned around and walked back to her room, closing the door shut behind her. Mary-Lynette sighed and flopped down onto the couch next to Ash while Blaise began to pace the living room with her arms crossed over her chest. Phil, who was sitting in the arm chair next to the fireplace watched her movements carefully. Everybody was still in their dresses and suits from the dance. Mark and Jade had stayed at the school to try and find out who the mystery guy was but according to Rowan, who had gotten a phone call from the pair right before the rest of them arrived back at the house, they weren't having too much luck.

"Well at least we know that he goes to our school." Ash offered.

Blaise stopped and glared at him.

"There are 783 kids at that school Ash, good luck finding him."

"But if he's a Night Person then it can't be that difficult." Phil tried.

Rowan looked up from her book and shook her head.

"If we haven't noticed anything up until now I don't see how we could. Up until tonight, as far as we knew, we were the only Night Worlders in a 30 mile radius. Now somebody new shows up? I mean, how do we even know he's on our side?"

"We don't." Ash said seriously, "Which could become a problem."

"Hold up." Mary-Lynette said, putting one hand on her hip and the other in the air, indicating silence. " So we know there's a new Night Worlder but we don't know his name, where he came from or what side he's on. We can't find him because we know none of the above. We have no idea how long he's been here, right under our noses and he also happens to be Kestrel's soulmate."

"You forgot that she refuses to acknowledge that fact and is the only one that has all the answers to what you just said." Phil pointed out.

"Well, at least something exciting is finally going on around here! This town needs some drama!" Ash said, winking at Mary-Lynette while she just rolled her eyes.

_Thoughts? Suggestions? Random unnecessary comments? Leave them in a review! You know you want to;) ~crazybubble 03 3_


	8. Chapter 8

_Alright. So it's been forever. I am aware of that. This chapter is also extremely short. That I am also aware of. Which is why I am uploading Chapter 9 right after this one. I feel really awful about not updating for so long but there's been so much going on. I'm actually supposed to be studying right now but I was feeling really productive so I started to write. I'm working on another story at the moment that I'm thinking of uploading soon. It's a Twilight imprint story so I'm sorry if you guys don't enjoy those but that's like literally all I read on fanfiction anymore. If you have any reccomendations let me know! Also. . .Strange Fate is coming out in 471 days!It might just be me but I'm pretty sure that last time I checked it was coming out in April 2011? I'm pretty sure April 2011 will be long over in 471 days!I hate when they push release dates back :( Yeah, I think that's all for now. . ._

Monday morning. The worst part of the week in Mary-Lynette's opinion. This Monday was different however. They needed to figure out who the new guy was. They had asked Thierry if he knew of any other Night Worlders in the area but the search had come up blank so today, Blaise was going to break into the records room in the office to find any records on a new student and the rest of them were going to look for anything suspicious. Much to Mary-Lynette's dismay however, the morning was highly uneventful. Nothing had changed in the slightest. It was just another Monday. They had all agreed to meet at lunch and talk and Mary-Lynette heaved a sigh as she slowly made her way towards the cafeteria. It was starting to get cold outside and Mary-Lynette stopped by one of the windows in the front hallway and watched as the wind caught up the red and orange leaves that had been shed from the branches just above. She sighed and leaned against the window, pressing her forehead against the cool glass. So much had changed. Everything was moving so fast and it was getting hard to keep up. She knew when she found out about Ash that nothing would ever go back to the way it was before. Nothing _could _go back to the way it was before. After everything she'd been through, everything she'd seen and everything she knew now, she honestly didn't want it to change. She'd finally gotten what she wanted. Some excitement. And if everything went well, she might just get the happy ending that she'd always wanted. She smiled as she thought of Ash. He was perfect. Granted he had his flaws, but everyone did. He was perfect for her. She knew that he would always be there for her, 'through thick and thin' as her dad liked to say. And she was grateful for that. Mary-Lynette was so deep in thought that she hadn't noticed footsteps coming up behind her. Her only warning was an intake of breath before she whirled around and came face to face with the most dangerous looking person she had ever seen.

_This is for everybody that reviewed last time;)_

**Night Worlder 13: why thank you:)**

**: your review made me laugh:)**

**Nightgirl25: you'll have to wait and see! evil cackle**

**x Jen bbe x: Can't tell you;) You'll have to wait and see!**

**purple halo: :O you actually guessed right!congrats!i'm not gonna tell you which one of your guesses was right though:p**

**Hiphope: I thought so too!**

**PrincessRedfern:Thanks!I'm glad you like it:) Interesting idea aswell. . .**

So keep being awesome guys and if you have any suggestions, questions, random comments or anything else you can either review or PM me:) I try to always reply;) Love you all!

xoxo

~crazybubble03


	9. Chapter 9

**Next chapter! I hope you guys enjoy!I love hearing from you all so keep reviewing!;) Happy reading! xoxo**

_Her only warning was an intake of breath before she whirled around and came face to face with the most dangerous looking person she had ever seen._

He was at least a head taller than her, not that it was too difficult, he was about the same size as Ash with shaggy black hair so dark it almost looked purple and dark gray eyes that reminded Mary-Lynette of the sky when a big storm was coming in. He was lean but she could see the muscle barely hidden underneath the black long sleeve shirt he was wearing. She could feel the power coming off of him in waves and it amazed her that she had never seen him before, she definitely would have noticed, and she was only a human. No wonder Kestrel was so freaked out. He stuck out his hand for her to shake.

"I'm Damian. I know you've been looking for me. So here I am." he said, crossing his arms and leaning against the door on her left. Mary-Lynette gasped.

"You're Kestrel's soulmate?"

He rolled his eyes and sighed,

"Apparently."

"And what do you plan on doing about it?"

"Excuse me?"

Mary-Lynette stood up straight,

"You can't just avoid each other, it's only a matter of time before you're forcibly pulled together. I bet you can feel it. Right now. The pull. It's like a pain in your chest and that's just about the only thing you can feel or think about."

He looked down.

"Well I can tell you now, it's only gonna get worse if you stay away from her."

He glanced up at her.

"And what do you propose?"

She cocked her head to the side, thinking.

"I think you should surprise her."

"Are you sure this is the best idea?" Ash asked her for the umpteenth time. He was the only one she had told, they kept no secrets. She hadn't told the others though. It was Saturday and hey were at home now. She had kept her secret the entire week and nobody suspected anything. Mark and Jade were at the football game, Blaise and Phil were watching a movie in the living room, Rowan was hunting and Kestrel was locked in her room like she had been all week? Mary-Lynette gave her soulmate a pointed look and put her hands on her hips.

"Do you have a better idea? Because if you do I'm all ears!"

He frowned,

"No." he mumbled.

"That's what I thought. He's gonna be here soon anyways so it's too late to go back now!" she said, just as the doorbell rang.

"Got it!" Phil shouted, probably anxious for any reason to get out of watching P.S I Love You, Mary-Lynette thought as she walked out of the kitchen and sat down next to Blaise on the couch. Ash picked her up, sat down and sat her on his lap, still grumbling. Mary-Lynette tried to listen to what was going on in the hallway.

"Umm. . .hi?" Phil said as he opened the front door.

"Hi. I'm here to see Kestrel?" he said hesitantly.

"Sure, um, come inside, I'll go get her."

Phil walked in with a confused look on his face as Damian followed him. Mary-Lynette bit her lip, trying not to smile as Phil shot Damian a look before going upstairs to get Kestrel. Mary-Lynette winked at him and gave him a thumbs up. A ghost of a smile crossed his face before a shriek came from upstairs.

"Kestrel if you don't come downstairs I'm gonna have to forcibly remove your ass!" they heard Phil shout.

"I'd like to see you try!" she shouted back.

They heard a thud and a scream before Phil came walking down the stairs with Kestrel thrown over his shoulder. Mary-Lynette and Blaise were trying not to laugh, Ash just rolled his eyes and Damian stared. Phil threw her down on the couch and she crossed her arms and glared at him.

"What the hell Phil. I was perfectly fine upstairs. What do you-" she stopped mid rant when she saw Damian and her jaw dropped. She jumped up at vampire speed and started backing away from him, glaring at him.

"What are _you _doinghere?" she snarled. He flinched and Mary-Lynette felt a twinge of guilt.

"You know I think we should go for a walk!" she said, jumping off of Ash's lap, dragging Ash and Blaise with her.

"Yeah, I've been meaning to look around the back yard for a while." Phil said lamely, still clearly confused. Blaise rolled her eyes and grabbed his hand and the four of them left the house, closing the door behind them. Ash looked over his shoulder as the stepped off of the front porch and pulled Mary-Lynette into his side.

"You think he's still gonna be alive when we get back?" he asked.

"Well, he is her soulmate, that means he should be able to take care of himself around her right?" Blaise asked.

"Wait! That was Kestrel's soulmate?" he stopped, looking at the three of them. Blaise laughed,

"You're so cute when you have no idea what's going on." she said before kissing him on the cheek. She then turned to Mary-Lynette.

"I can't believe you didn't tell me though! I could have helped!"

"Sorry, but I didn't want everybody to know because Kestrel couldn't find out." she said sheepishly.

"Whatever. At least they can talk now."

"If she doesn't like murder him or something first." Ash teased before the four of them began walking to Mary-Lynette's hill.

_Alright so I think the next chapter is going to be from Kestrel's point of view starting from school or something like that so that you guys know what happens between her and Damian! Hope you guys enjoyed!I'll try to get the next chapter up as soon as possible!Don't forget to leave my reviews, suggestions or anything else! You can also like PM me or something if you wanna talk or whatever cuz I have like no life! Hope you enjoyed! Love you!_

_xoxo_

_~crazybubble03_


	10. Chapter 10

**Kestrel POV**

I glared at them as they left, not that they could see me. Traitors. I can't believe they found him. Speaking of him, I turned my glare to Damian.

"What are you doing here?" I hissed.

He looked slightly uncomfortable, strange.

"I figured we should talk."

"About what? I have nothing to say to you." I said, turning to go back upstairs. I could feel a headache coming on. I was already trying to plan out how I could escape Briar's Creek when he spoke again.

"I don't understand why you hate me so much! Have I done something to offend you? We're supposed to be soulmates and you can barely even look at me!" He shouted. I flinched before turning around and staring him straight in the eyes. I could feel the tug in my chest pulling me towards him and ignored it. His eyes showed how vulnerable he was and I could feel his hurt pounding inside my skull.

"It's not because of anything you've done, it's because of what you _are_." I said lowly. "You could get us all killed just by staying here. You were raised by _them_. I don't know if you've noticed but we are in the middle of a war. The world is going to end. What part don't you understand?"

He shook his head defiantly, holding my gaze,

"That's not why and you know it. You're just making excuses. It's because you're afraid. Of me. But you have to know that I would never hurt you. Or anybody else here. The reason I'm here is because I ran away from them. Circle Midnight." he scoffed. "They were just using me as a weapon. Trying to make me kill people. But I want to help you." he stepped forward, taking my hand and begging me to understand. My head hurt. I didn't know what to do. Why was this so hard? I thought finding my soulmate was supposed to be something wonderful. It was supposed to be easy. Like breathing. Not this. This was just too complicated. So I did what I did when something became too much for me. I ran. I wrenched my hands from his grasp and raced out the back door, hoping that he wouldn't follow.

_I'm sorry._

I knew he could hear me through the bond. I also knew that he wasn't following me. I just couldn't be near him right now.

**Ash POV**

We heard them long before they reached us. They weren't being very quiet. I raised an eyebrow as they broke through the trees right in front of us. Jade had twigs caught in her hair and Mark was bent over, hands on his knees trying to catch his breath.

"What's wrong?" Mary-Lynette asked worriedly. I pulled her closer to me and put my arm around her shoulder.

"We were walking up to the front porch-"

But Jade didn't let Mark finished before she blurted out,

"There's a dragon in the house!"

"Kestrel's soulmate is a _dragon_? And you let him near her? No wonder she didn't wanna speak to him! I wouldn't want to either!" Jade shrieked after we explained. We had just reached the front yard and everything looked the same as it did when we left it. We walked inside to find Damian sitting on the couch with his head in his hands.

"What happened?" Mary-Lynette asked, putting a hand on his shoulder. He looked up and he looked exhausted and broken. I had never seen anybody look like that before. I looked around the room and listened intently. The house was silent.

"Where's Kestrel?" I asked him. He looked at me, his eyes dead.

"She ran." Mary-Lynette turned to me, her eyes worried.

"I got it." I sighed, letting go of her hand and going out the back door, which was open.

**Kestrel POV**

I was sitting in a clearing, where I usually came to hunt or just think. There was a river and a small waterfall and I sat on the rocks as I watched the water flow. My brain was ready to blow. So much had happened, I didn't even know where to begin. Ash was the one that found me. He sat next to me, putting his arm around me and we sat like that for a while. He didn't say anything, he knew that I would talk when I was ready.

I sighed and turned to look up at him.

"What do you think I should do?" I asked quietly.

He stared up at the stars for a minute before looking down at me.

"That's up to you. He's your soulmate, I can't tell you what to do."

I frowned.

"This sucks. I never asked for a soulmate, I don't want one."

Ash chuckled and shook his head.

"You don't mean that. You're just frustrated and scared. But you guys will work it out."

"How do you know?" I asked, sounding like I was 8 years old again, at a time when I was sure that my big brother knew everything. He sighed before answering.

"We're given soulmates for a reason. Everyone has one, whether they find each other or not. A soulmate is your other half. Your soulmate is the person that helps make you be the most 'you' that you can possibly be."

I laughed,

"You've become so philosophical big brother." I said, nudging him gently. He smiled slightly.

"Just trust me. You've found each other now, everything will work out."

**Alright, so that is the end of this chapter!Yay!I know you guys had a lot of questions so hopefully they were all answered here!For the next chapter though, do you guys want me to kind of skip over where Kestrel and Damian work everything out or do you want me to write a chapter of their conversation?It's up to you guys!Thank you so much for all of your amazing reviews!They really motivate me to get the next chapter up quicker;) **

**Also, just really quickly, I couldn't remember if Ash was older or younger than her so I just made him older, hope you guys don't mind!**

**That is all for now!I am going to go work on the next chapter and I'll talk to you guys later!**

**Review, Alert, Favorite, PM me, whatever!**

**~crazybubble03 **


End file.
